The Red Bow
by Silvey
Summary: Rated PG-13 for a reason. This story is creepy as well as a dreaded Rowdyruff/Powerpuff pairing! Don't read if you frighten easily. Of course, if you are easily frightened by a story, I suggest getting some help. Okay? Well, enjoy :)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge From The Author:  
  
First of all, a little disclaimer. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any of these characters except the original ones (which are maybe only...two?).  
Secondly, I want to give you all a little warning before preceding to read the fanfic (at the time I wrote this prolouge there was no fanfic up yet):  
  
o This story contains blood, many action sequences, and a bit (but not much) romance.   
o It's also kind of sad, as most fanfics of mine are.  
o This fanfic is a RRB/PPG pairing fanfic, a dare from a friend. Even if you hate these pairings as I know many people do I promise there will be something at the end to make up for it all  
o I urge you to read this. It's not terrifying, but it's pretty deep.  
  
That's all. Just enjoy folks, and if you could please check out my website with many other fanfics written by me: 


	2. Chapter 1 : What Started It All

Chapter 1  
The City of Townsville...  
...Was finally settling down for the night. Shops closed down and people slowly began to retire from a hard day and go home to eat dinner with their families. The setting orange sun cast its bright glow upon the city, and except for the occasional traffic jam, everything was peaceful. Even our heroines, the faithful Powerpuff Girls, had had an unusually relaxing day. And, even though it was a nice break for them, Blossom was a little worried.  
I'm not saying it's really anything to worry about," she told her two sisters as they flew home, "but no monsters, no bank robberies, no criminals attempting to escape from jail, nothing. Isn't it just a little weird?"  
"Give it a rest, will you?" Buttercup said to her. "There's nothing to worry about. Today was just a break from all our hard work protecting the city, that's all."  
"I agree with Buttercup on this one, Blossom," Bubbles added, "even though we usually happen to save the city every day today there were just no problems." Blossom nodded, but she still wondered to herself. It was unusual in Townsville for nothing to go wrong. If nothing went wrong one day, there was probably something wrong. It was just...strange. But, her sister's didn't seem to be all too interested about this, so she kept her mouth shut for the rest of their flight. It wasn't until they were almost out of the city that she stopped. She thought she saw something lurking around in the alleyway. Her sisters flew a few feet before realizing Blossom wasn't moving on.  
"What's the holdup, sis? I wanna get home!" Buttercup called out.  
"Uh," Blossom started as she quickly glanced back down at the alley, "I'll catch up. You go on ahead." Buttercup shrugged and her and Bubbles quickly zoomed away towards their suburban home. Blossom, meanwhile, decended into the now empty street and stopped dead on the sidewalk just outside the alley. She stared hard into the shadows. She saw something moving. Whatever it was began to walk slowly towards her. She could finally make out a long trenchcoat and tall bowler covering, in her opinion, a rather short man. He was carrying a small bag with him. After seeing this, she would have just thought he was another innocent Townsvillian and let him pass, but then she saw the bag being to squirm.  
"Excuse me, sir," Blossom said as she stood her ground, "but could I please see what you have in that bag?" There was a short moment of silance, then, without warning, the man began to run, pushing Blossom out of his way. She fell to the ground, and quickly perked her head up. She was pretty shoken up but not in pain. All she could feel was a small pulsing on her head. She looked at the ground and saw a few small locks of her own bright orange hair lying on the ground. When the man pushed her, his fingers must have gotten caught in her hair, she thought to herself. She slowly picked herself up and regained her balance. She started to walk when she felt her foot kick something on her ground. She bent down to get a better look at what she had kicked. She picked the small object up. It was circular in shape, with a creme color and a swirling pattern on the side. Blossom immediately recognized it.  
"Is this really--a snail shell?" she questioned as she turned it over in her hand. It was, but there wasn't a beach anywhere nearby. She didn't know where it had come from. She grasped firmly on the tiny shell and flew off, not even noticing the strange man watching her as she flew away.  
By the time she had gotten home, dinner was already made, and her family was gathered around the table, waiting for her to arrive. Buttercup looked especially grumpy as Blossom sat down at her seat.  
"Thanks a lot, Blossom. Because you were late none of us got to touch our food until you got here."  
"Buttercup, don't be mean to your sister," said Professor Utonium sternly. Then he looked at Blossom, "Why were you late Blossom?" This made her remember the snail in her hand, and she quickly hid it behind her.  
"Well, you see Professor, I--" but, before she could explain, the hotline began to buzz loudly from the other room. Blossom got out of her seat to answer it. The Mayor was on the other line, and he seemed to be in panic.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Blossom, but this is an emergency!"  
"What's wrong, Mayor?" Blossom asked.  
"A place downtown has been robbed. I need you and your sisters down here immediately to check it out." Blossom looked at the Professor. He usually didn't let the girls go out after nighttime. But the professor seemed to sense that it could be important, so he nodded his head in approval.  
"We'll be right there, Mayor!" She hung up the phone and turned to Bubbles and Buttercup. "C'mon girls, we need to check out a robbery." Buttercup sighed.  
"I knew this crime-free day was too good to be true." 


	3. Chapter 2 : Rebirth

It was very easy to locate the scene of the crime. Police lights illuminated the night sky, so the Powerpuff Girls followed the traces of red and blue. When they had finally arrived Bubbles gasped in shock.  
"Oh no!" she cried, "They robbed a pet store!" Indeed, the sign at the top said "Pet Store" in big red letters. The window was smashed to pieces and glass was laying everywhere inside the shop. As the girls went inside, they could see that cages were knocked over. Birds were squacking loudly in their cages, rodents ran around the store, free from their small plastic prisons, and cats were leaping around the store, jumping from counter to counter. A policeman walked up to the girls. He was very thin and had large glasses and a thick greyish, black moustache.  
"This is a very strange case indeed," he told them, "It seems like the robber who came in here did not come for money. Every penny was as the storekeeper left it in the register."  
"What was stolen, then?" Blossom asked.  
"Nothing much, only a few dogs and a bunch of snails." Blossoms eyes grew wide.  
"Snails?" The policeman nodded. Blossom bit her lip.  
"Blossom, is something wrong?" Bubbles asked her.  
"N-no, nothing. Why?" Blossom answered uneasily. Bubbles was starting to say something, but seemed to see that her sister didn't really want to talk, so she kept her mouth shut. Suddenly, a young officer ran to the elderly one with the moustache.  
"Sir, we think we may have found something else," he said anxiously.  
"Found what?" he asked. The young officer held up a small bottle containing dirt, scummy water.  
"What is this?" The elder one asked in disgust.  
"Sir, we found small puddles of this water around the restroom area." Bubbles cringed a little noticing how dirty public toilet water really was, and Buttercup was trying to get a closer look to see what kind of stuff was inside that bottle of scum, but Blossom was thinking to herself.  
"Maybe," she pondered in a low whisper, "do you think? No, he coundn't be THAT stupid. But, just perhaps." But her train of thought was distrupted b Bubbles.  
"Blossom, it's late. Can't this whole thing wait until morning. It looks like the police can take care of it."  
"Quit your whining, baby," Buttercup said to Bubbles. Bubbles looked angrily at Buttercup.  
"I'm NOT a baby!" she cried. Blossom knew this was going to happen eventually.  
"Bubbles is right, Buttercup. Let's go home. It's way past our bedtime." The girls took off and in no time were back home. As they got ready for bed, Blossom kept rolling the same thing over in her head. Maybe, just maybe...  
Meanwhile, the police were not the only ones busy that night. Atround the Townsville Volcano Observatory, the same small man was lurking around, still carrying the squirming bag. Slowly, he took off his hat to reveal the face of the sinister villain, Mojo Jojo. He grinned broadly as he made his way up the steps to the top of the volcano and snuck inside. As he got in, he opened up the back. Inside were the dogs and snails missing form the pet store. It also contained a large cup filled with the scummy water. He walked over to a bowl sitting in the middle of his kitchen. He quickly took the snails and threw them in the pot and tore off each of the dogs' tails one by one, also putting them into the strange concoction.  
"Yes," he said in a low voice. Carefully, he took a pair of small scissors laying beside him and snipped of a few pieces of his hair. He threw the hair in, but, unknown to him, he had accedently pulled some of Blossom's hair off her head when he had shoved her aside. Some of her strands had stayed on his fingers, and as he threw the hair in he also threw in small pieces of her hair as well. Then, he took the water and splashed it into the pot. It began to bubble. A foul smell filled the air.  
"Yes, YES!" Mojo screamed excitedly. A smoke began to fill the observatory. it grew thicker and thicker. Then, it began to clear. As it cleared the outline of three small bodies came into view, right in front of the large pot. 


End file.
